


Pic(onjo)

by NEONVORE



Series: Pic(onjo) [1]
Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: (will add more as it goes on), Dissociation, Guilt, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Instability, Murder, Omori Au, School Shootings, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, Trauma, Violence, Warnings May Change, obscurity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEONVORE/pseuds/NEONVORE
Summary: Welcome to White Space. You have been here for as long as you can remember.
Relationships: (None Yet)
Series: Pic(onjo) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207916
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. White Space

**Author's Note:**

> perspective will switch! when its Onjo's, its first person. Everything else will be third person.
> 
> (Pico = Sunny. Onjo = Omori. Piconjo, get it? Yeah its not the best but hey, I think its SOMETHING at least.)
> 
> Also, this is not going after the complete plot of Omori. Its the overall idea and aesthetic, and the whole guilt and fucked up shit thing going on. But it has a twist on it to work for this, so things are gonna be completely different for the most part. Hope you enjoy this mess!
> 
> This is an Omori AU also, if it wasn't obvious!

Your name is Onjo, and you've been here for as long as you can remember.

The light room you stay in would be blinding to the average person, but to you it is comforting. It is silent, besides the quiet sound of you typing away on your keyboard; or perhaps playing with the lone, white cat that remains with you. It's eyes are black, lacking any lighting or resemblance of a soul in them. Yet, the cat remains stuck to your side happily. You enjoyed it's company, despite never thinking yourself as a cat person. But then again, you weren't exactly familiar with many animals as it was. 

Aside you sits a tissue-box. You can guess what it is used for. 

And lastly, your last belonging is a book. It is completely blank, tricking anyone that may think it was a story of some-sort. Given the blankness, you find yourself drawing in it quite often. You are no artist, surely, but it gets the work done. The book is full of nonsensical drawings, some you cannot even decipher. Whatever comes to your mind ends up on the page, and that is about it. No deep meaning, no story. Just whatever your brain seems to conjure up, which is surprisingly a lot. The book is not where near full, giving you any given chance to jot something down. You briefly consider it, but decide against the initial idea.

There isn't anything to draw, and a blank page isn't really 'art' anyways.

Aside you, your few items and your apparent pet cat - the room is empty. Empty, and endless. You have never tried to escape, because why would you? This is all you know, and leaving outside the comfort of its bright walls is.. Wrong. You can try, but it would prove pointless. You walk forever, and before you know it you're right at the very start. You never remember when returning, or how, but its always the ending outcome. And perhaps you did somehow go too far, the gentle tendrils of cool hands grasping along your legs would bring you back to the very start. You did not know what they were, who they were or why they were there. You just accepted their existence, and let them be.

To say the White Space was boring would be an insult. It was calming, and kept you occupied for who knows how long. But the occasional drift of boredom wasn't unfamiliar. But you typically managed to entertain yourself, but sometimes it wasn't enough. That was when that strange door came into play.

It was white, a tad old and cracked in some areas, but overall large and towering. It lead to nothing. That was, if you didn't open it. It was just a plain door in the middle of your home, and sometimes it would disappear as well. You figured there was a reasoning to when it happened, so you never questioned it. You always opted to delve inside it when you had the chance, almost like it was a special occasion. 

But it was also tiring, draining. The amount of social-indelve-ness you'd have to peruse upon leaving your comfy space was far too much for you. You kept to yourself, and plan to keep it that way. You were not good at talking, or interacting with anyone but your cat. The desire to stay away from the world wouldn't be able to last that long, as you knew you had friends waiting for you. Friends who you didn't want to worry, or make wait. You often felt guilty of doing so even upon joining them, and as if they could read your brain, they would reassure you otherwise. And after, you'd go off. Each day with them was new, never the same. And if it was the same, it still felt so brand-new. The preparation to leaving your space was tiring and exhausting, but once you actually got out, you found that you enjoyed it more then you really wanted to admit.

That lead to a familiar situation you were in currently. You held your knees to your chest, glancing down at the white ground blankly as you listened to the quiet ambience that the White Space emitted. The low rumbling of your cat felt ten times louder then the world, and typically it would be calming, but right now it was just boring.

Begrudgingly, you force yourself up onto your feet. A long-sleeve hung on your frame, along with a pair of boxers and knee-highs. It was sleeping wear, and it was comfortable. You didn't plan on changing anytime soon. Not that you had much to choose from.

Shifting, you blink silently and observe your surroundings, in an attempt to find something off or askew. But as always, everything is perfect and still as ever. Your kitty seems to sense this, its head perking up gently and looking up at you curiously. It mewls highly and stretches out, thin tail flicking as it eagerly made its way to you. The white cat rubbed against your legs gently, rubbing its face across your socks happily. You merely watch at the sight, face stoic as ever before you eventually kneel down and give it a rough stroke. The cat is used to your touch, and presses against it instead of pulling away. 

It seems happy. 

Before you get too distracted, you force yourself away and stand back up. The cat attempts to argue otherwise, but isn't given a chance to complain as a heavy 'clank' echoed throughout your home. The cat's hair bristled up just barely, only to go back down. It looked at you expectantly, its mouth almost looking as if it were grinning. 

'Waiting for something?'

You blink, and look away. No, not necessarily. 

You attempt to look about for the source of the noise, squinting as you started into the bright-white openness. Nothing, not a single thing. You glance back to the cat, and it is back in its previous position. Its curled up tightly, in a heavy slumber as it purred lowly. Almost as if it hadn't moved whatsoever.

A witty attempt to distract yourself, you take a heavy step to the side and walk forwards blankly. You stare ahead at nothing, not even registering you were walking or actually going unaware until the shine of an object took your attention. It was a tad far away, making you look behind yourself to check your living area. It was as if you weren't even moving, back at the very start where you began. You ignore this, and jog forwards. The item gets closer, and more visible. It isn't a shock that it soon sits at your feet, sticking out obscurely from the black and white void you were in. It was a gun. More specifically, an uzi. _Your_ uzi.

You owned the gun, but had no remembrance of where or how you got it. You just knew it was yours, and felt the need to take it everywhere. This was a frequent tactic, waking up in your home with the gun missing when you remember it being in your hand. Then, suddenly, the room drops it from the sky like rain of some sort. It was always taken at the end of the day, but given back once he awoke. 

There wasn't much of a solution to this, so you let it be. It wasn't causing an issue, as there was no one aside you (and kitty) in the White Space. So no harm could come upon you, so no need for defense. But surely the paranoia creeped at some points.

You lean forwards and grab the uzi, letting the heaviness rest in your hands as you stare down at it. It is in perfect condition, shined to perfection. You think you feel a sense of pride, and tug it to your side with one hand. You opt to let it slide into the pocket of your boxers, despite them being somewhat thin, you knew it would be safe anyways. With that, you steadily make your way back. Instead of returning to your previous spot, you turn on your heel and make way towards the bright door. It is right in front of you, but you look up before reaching for the handle.

A dull light-bulb lowered from whatever ceiling that the void had, hovering just barely over your head and emitting.. Something. It was not light, as you could see nothing but darkness within it. But something was coming from it, surely.

Almost like a rule, you give it your full attention before tearing your eyes away, looking back at the door and wasting zero time to grab onto the knob. It is warm, somehow. It contrasts from your cool skin, and you hold onto it for just a moment longer before twisting it. It makes a low, creaking sound, heavy as you tugged it open. It felt almost as if you wouldn't be able to open it, like something was keeping it shut for a reason. But you managed without much of a struggle (or more of you wouldn't show it) and let it hinge open. The brightness it emitted was blinding, somehow brighter then your room. But as your eyes adjusted, the dark orbs lay sight on the gentle lavender room within.

It holds much more color then you and everything around you, but it isn't the main drawing point for you. In fact, the sight was merely a side-affected of the strange world. Nothing you looked towards in specific, but surely a plus. 

What really mattered was who lived there.

Almost on cue, a girl's high gasp rung through the large play-room. You stayed on the outside, staring in as the living beings within become more noticeable, somehow contrasting despite their colors being just as bright and cool toned.

" _Onjo!_ " The girl exclaims, her voice ringing through your head. It would be annoying to someone else, but to you its like music. "You're here! Come on," the gentle grasp of a warm hand grabbed onto your own, as you barely registered the girl standing before you. 

"We've been waiting for you!"


	2. Neighbor's Room

Neighbor's Room. A memory-laden room where your best friends remain in. Speaking of them.. The girl that held onto your hand continued to tug you in further, delicately stepping over askew toys and gadgets. You had any given moment to pull away, but you don't. 

"We were wondering when you were gonna wake up." She started, stopping once they reached a pile of loose paper. Laying around were crayons and some pencils, to which she happily plopped back down and brought you with her. "It's ironic, really. As soon as I talked about it, you came from outta' no where!" She exclaims, looking to you with a wide grin. You meet her gaze with a blank, stoic expression. It doesn't seem to bother her, as she happily snagged a paper from the pile and shoved it your way.

"Look at this. Isn't it pretty?" The paper had a flower drawn on it, one you weren't exactly sure of its name.. Then again, you didn't know most plant names, anyways. Aside the basic few. "I was telling Darnell I would draw a rose better then him. And since you're here, you get to judge!"

Nene and Darnell. The two were your best-friends, you've known them since forever. They were all you knew, really. Their hyper and up and at it attitude was much contrasting to your own, which could be a good or a bad thing. You have a faint memory of being just as hyper as they, yet at the same time, the memory is incredibly blurry.. Almost like a funky dream. That was probably it, just a dream. A shame that dreams could mock reality so well.

"Yo', bro. Over here!" A pair of fingers snapped in your direction, drawling you from your inner-thoughts. Said voice belonged to Darnell, a boy much taller then you - but the same age regardless.

He hands you his own sheet of paper, nearly crumbling to against your chest but how roughly he pushed it your way. "Don't let her sweet talk you, lookit' mine!"

While Nene's flower was a neon pink, and much more.. Cartoon-y looking, to say in the least, Darnell's was colored in bright lime green and drawn in a much more realistic-attempt. "Flowers aren't GREEN." Nene complains, sticking her tongue out at him. "They can be! They can be, like.. All colors." Huffing, she crosses her arms over her chest and shakes her head. "If a flower cant be rainbow, then green is a big fat no too!" You hold both papers and compare them side by side. You can't say you prefer one over the other, they both had their charm. They watched you eagerly, waiting for your answer. 

Looking up, you meet their eyes and shake your head gently. "Huh?" Darnell pouts. "Neither? What? You gotta' choose!" While Darnell was brought to a pout from your answer, Nene wildly cooed and flung herself at you. She nuzzles her face into your neck, grinning happily. "Aweeee! You're so sweet, Onjo!" Darnell stares in a mix of disbelief and confusion. "He likes them both, what a sweetheart you are.." She pinches your cheek, grin almost in a feline like grin. 

Darnell scoffs and rolls his eyes, unable to stop himself from smiling at the sight. "Yeah, yeah. Well, we both know who really one. Don't worry, bro. I got you." He shot you a look, one that made your typical cool demeanor warm up. You don't let it affected you to an extreme, returning to your normal stature comfortably before you acted out on impulse from the familiar warmth of happiness. You could be just as coddling as Nene if you were happy enough, it was quite silly, really.. "Anyways, now that we got that out of the way.." Nene tugs off of you gently, fixing her nightgown as she hopped to her feet. "Girlfriend invited us to a picnic!" She exclaims giddily, grinning widely. You note dully of the warmth that tinted her colorful cheeks, but don't bring it up. "Her and Boyfriend." Darnell corrects. "But, yeah.. We said we'd be down, but we opted to wait for you." Darnell moves to stand up too, reaching a hand out to you. You stare at it, and eventually grab on. He tugs you to your feet, giving you a gentle pat on your shoulders. 

"She said some other folk' will be there, too. But that's given," Nene buts her way back in. "Given since we _are_ going to the school-ground to have it, after all!"

The school-ground unsurprisingly was just as bright and vivid as the Neighbor's Room. Perhaps less, but still to an extent that would make the average person look away in pain from the colors. "I'm sure we'll bump into Skid and Pump, too." She made a good point.. The two creatures always seemed to be roaming that area. They always had candy in hand, and ALWAYS offered you guys some. So it wasn't like it was a bad thing. 

"Oh, and don't forget Alucard! And Hanzou.." Nene raised fingers upon listening the names.

"Tck.. Really? Forgetting lil' dude Me. Dad will probably be there, too."

Nene shudders, flashing Darnell a frown. "Totally. Better not screw around with Me, then." The little kid was awfully strong for his age and size, but you supposed that made for some good games of wrestling. He always won, no doubt.

"Anyways." Darnell looks back to you, hands moving to his hips. "We should head out. Unless you wanna wait a bit longer, we got all day! It's bright and early, so we're in luck for that." 

You give your surroundings a look, observing anything that came into your vision. Some plushies, ballet shoes.. You recognize Darnell's Slingshot. Instead of something normal like rocks, or perhaps something less heavy, the boy opted for fire-crackers. They only exploded upon impact, and weren't massively dangerous. Enough to give you a spook, though. If you bundled enough into the thing though, some impact would definitely be made. Darnell's eyes follow yours, a gentle gasp leaving him upon seeing the Slingshot. "Oh, right. I should bring it. Never know what weirdos we might bump into."

Weirdos mostly consisting of the Überkids, but sometimes a stray weirdo would make way, too.

Darnell snags the item before returning to your side, earning a smug grin from Nene. She tugged her all-familiar knife from her pocket, pointing it to Darnell whilst giggling. It was more of a kitchen knife then something insanely sharp, but it was good to intimated anyone who dared to bother them wrongly. "Always come prepared." She teases.

"Yeah, yeah." He waves her off, rolling his eyes as he looked back down to you. "I'm guessing you're all settled, too?" He tilts his head, eyes catching glance of the gleaming uzi in your pocket. Sporting a grin, he gives an understanding nod and puffs his chest out. "Dope! Okay, good. Well, lets head out. I'm sure we can check some other places out before meeting at the School. Lead the way, Onjo!" On instinct, the two moved to stand behind you in a line, giving you a reassuring smile. You looked back, until looking back forwards. You made contact with the stairs within the play-room, gently rubbing your hand over the railing as you walked up each step. Stopping you in your steps was a snake, hissing lightly as it observed you. It would've been intimidating if it weren't for the sprinkle of colors all over its body.

In fact, he could be very well made of cake if he tried to convince you. Was he? You can't.. Remember.

"Sss.. Heading out?" The snake spoke in a deep, calming voice. You don't answer, not even giving a nod of your head. The snake understands regardless of the response, slithering up the steps further to wrap itself around the railing. It dragged itself down said railing and stopped once it ran into your hand. Or moreso, bumped, into your hand. It wraps around your arm gently and meets your eyes. Its eyes were just as dark and voidful as your own. Somehow it was more reassuring then your friend's bright and lifeful ones.

"Here is todays allowance." He states. The snake doesn't hand you anything, but the light feeling of heaviness in your pocket let you know that your allowance was there despite it all. The snake eased itself off and slithered back to its spot on the staircase, curling in a tight ball as it looked at you and your friends blankly. "Thank you!" Nene exclaims with a grin. "Maybe if I find something special I can give you it!" The snake does not respond, only sticking its tongue out lightly.

You don't bother to wait another second, looking forwards and walking up the rest of the stairs. You reach the end once the familiar yet strange hole in the wall makes view. It wasn't tall enough to not be touched, but still required some shifting on your tippy-toes to reach the entrance. You pull yourself up, heaving quietly as you crawled through. Once you managed, your hands gently land on cool grass. You crawl out further, and turn behind to look back at the very entrance you came from. It was a stump, the rings of the tree varying in many colors. It once stood tall, but was cut down.. Recently? You think. You can't recall. 

Nene is quick to follow after, following your lead and giggling as she sat aside you. 

"So pretty today, isn't it?" She tilts her head at you. You give a small nod at her question, which seemed to be the right answer as she keened happily. You both look to the stump, waiting for Darnell. He finally pops his head out, crawling through with a huff. "Man, that thing isn't made for tall people." He grumbles. "Then stop growing, loser!" Nene giggles.

The boy made way to where you two sat, causing you and Nene to stand back up.

"Now. Where to first, Onjo?" 


	3. Vast Forest

The Vast Forest was, unsurprisingly, a forest. The grass was a calm minty color while the trees, still pastel, were much more brighter and saturated. In fact, everything in the area was a calming pastel shade. And the only exceptions being the stray neon-colored thing, or person. You and your friends often would just walk about the forest, not needing anything in particular to entertain yourselves. If you had one another, it was bound to me a memorable day. Though, the forest did offer a lot, so doing so wasn't needed most of the time.

Following the many pathways would lead you somewhere, which could equal out to be just a hole in the ground or an entire playground. 

You decide against venturing down the many paths, and instead follow one you know. The short path lead the three of you to a dock, the light blue ocean setting ahead of it. Sand felt weird when you didn't wear shoes, nonetheless only socks, but you push through anyways. 

"Waah.. We haven't been over here in awhile!" Nene coos out, twirling around as she stepped through the warm sand. "When was the last time we did?" She looked to Darnell for an answer, but he merely shrugged. "You expect me to remember? My brain is just as empty as yours." The girl opened her mouth to argue, but only managed out a small laugh. "Yeah, yeah.. Okay. Fair point." 

Some old toys you had brought once upon a time still remain imbedded in the sand, a lone-sun-bleached bucket and some shovels scattered about. Some other silly toys that Darnell and Nene had brought were also askew, but it wasn't your main focus, so you ignored it. You proceed to walk towards the water, reaching the end of the dock. The water was clear as ever, letting you see through it like it were glass. You felt movement behind you, then a hand on your lower back. "Isn't it so pretty, Onjo?" Nene asks quietly, smiling up at you. "We should go swimming soon! Its been awhile since I got to wear my bathing suit; and I know how much you like it!" She giggles, nudging you lightly with her shoulder.

Your cheeks dust in warmth at her comment, but you don't reply regardless. There wasn't much you could say, anyways. Arguing with Nene of all people would never end, and at the same time.. She wasn't _Completely_ wrong.

That, and you just didn't care enough.

"Did you wanna take a dip for a bit before we went to the others?" She asks with a tilt of her head. "I'm sure they'll understand. Maybe we can even bring them with!"

You think over the offer, but shake your head no.

"Good point. It is cold." Nene nods, huffing lightly. "Maybe when its warmer; well, lets keep on goin'!" 

The girl gently grabs your hand, and tugs you alongside her. Darnell had been laying on the sand, looking up at you two as you got closer. "Leaving already?" He sighs, stretching out his limbs with a grunt. "Man, and I just got comfortable. Oh, well." Waiting till he was back up, Nene proceeded to squeeze your hand lightly before tugging away, going back into the previous line formation that Darnell and she had been in beforehand. 

You remember Boyfriend asking why they always let you lead, and to be frank, you didn't know. The two just did it by choice, almost like they were programmed to do it. You didn't mind really, and it didn't mean they couldn't take lead every now and then. You supposed it was just a preference thing.

"Oh!" Nene perks up, stopping her tracks. "Say, before we go, can we go to that nearby flower field? I.. Forget the name of it." She pouts, deep in thought. Darnell ponders as well, tapping his finger on his chin lightly. "It was.. Uhm. Basil-something, right?"

"Ah, yes! Basic Orchids, that's it." Nene nods enthusiastically. "I was hoping to snag some flowers before we met with the others. I was wanting to get Girlfriend this pretty one that reminded me of her!" She coos at the thought, hugging herself. "It was all bright and red and so pretty!" Darnell rolls his eyes and turns away. "Yeah, yeah. Keep your crush to the bare minimum, though. That sound good, Onjo?" They are both facing you now, and you can only manage a brief nod in response to them. It wasn't like you had much else going on, this really was the main event of your day. And theirs as well, it seemed.

"Awesome! Lead the way!"

You do as told, blankly walking forwards and letting your legs drag you around. The walk took a few minutes, maybe ten or so, but it felt like mere seconds to you. It wasn't a new thing, you spacing out so intensely. It could be good or bad, given the situation. For now it was fine, so long as you weren't in water when spacing out.. Or on a ladder! Or doing anything that requires brain power.

"Onjo? Did you hear me?" 

You shake out of your thoughts and turn to face Darnell, staring at him with a confused expression. You shake your head no. "Ah. Well, I said it would be neat if we made a bouquet or something." The body says sheepishly, glancing at the ground. Darnell was a big, tough dude, but no doubt had a huge soft heart under all of it. "We can keep it in the Neighbor's Room. Have a funky lil' face and everything. I'm sure Nene will keep it well fed and all that junk, since its kinda her thing.. Flowers, or whatever girly-nonsense." He shrugged, looking away and watching as said girl twirled around in the field. The grass was tall, reaching your ankle, and was imbedded with dandelions. Some other types of flowers were on the off-side, or on bushes nearing trees.

They varied in many colors, but do not peek your interest. 

"Found it!" Nene exclaims, some how farther away then the first look you gave her. She stood under a large tree, it was adorned with buds, and she held the only fully grown one. You weren't sure what it was, but it was just as she described it. Bright, and flashy.

Panting, she makes way back and shows off the plant. "Ain't it a beauty? I dunno what it is, but Girlfriend might. She knows everything."

Darnell mentions his idea to her, opting her to happily help pick some. You sit this one out, and opt to lay on the cool grass. You stare blankly at the sky, watching the hazy clouds slowly move. You could barely hear the two, as they were much farther as they scavenged for flowers. All that grounded you was the occasional wind along with your own breathing. The gentle rustle of feet against grass woke you up properly, as if the world were not wanting you to fall asleep. Lolling your head back, you blink tiredly and try to meet your friend's face. "Hey." You manage out quietly, huffing as you were not replied too. 

"..Hello." You say again, sitting up and rubbing some crash from your clothes. You turn around more properly and find yourself staring at.. Well, nothing. There was nothing.

Blinking, you look to your sides curiously. There were no nearby bushes or trees that one of them could dart too, so this was no prank.. You decide to let it be, and turn back around. 

You are unable to lay down as you are met with a shadow. A living shadow, really. It was large, and stared at you with bright white eyes. It was strangely built, and made you down-right uncomfortable. You would've fled the scene if this was not a reoccurring event. The supposed nothing was Something. Something followed you sometimes, and would pop in and out at points. You found that it led you often to strange areas, only to vanish away. The surroundings were always grim, and much more heavy feeling then Vast Forest's light and bouncy energy. 

Due to that, you didn't follow it that often.

Perhaps it was annoyed by that. Something continues to look at you, not moving or blinking. You stare right back, watching as it shifted on its heel and slowly turned away. Despite moving, it kept its face to you, until it had to look away as it walked in a different direction. You shoot a glance back to where your friends went, seeing them in the distance. They were far too occupied to take notice of you, or Something. Taking this moment to your advantage, you hop up and follow Something intently. It continued to walk, leading you away from the field and into the forest. You weren't on a path, so you had no clue where you were going to. Something didn't stop until you both reached an opening, what could be seen as a little campsite; surrounded by tall trees. You look around for something in particular, but find nothing. 

Looking at Something in annoyance, you take in its stature before noting of its own gaze glued to the ground. Blinking, you follow it and stare at the small black thing on the ground.

Something doesn't move, or attempt to grab it. In fact, it seems satisfied that you noticed it - letting out a strange noise before hazing away like it always did. This left you alone in the forest, in some strange.. Site, that was completely abandoned. You were afraid of being alone. You subconsciously move a hand to your pocket, hand wrapping around the handle of your uzi tightly. You could never be too safe.

Stepping forwards and making sure to glance around every now and then, you knee down to observe the strange thing. Upon close inspection, you note that its a key. It has the letter 'T' on it in white writing, contrasting from its black base. You fumble with it momentarily before standing back up, letting go of your uzi and sliding the lone key alongside it. Waste of time, you think bitterly. What were you going to do with a key, of all things? You had your laptop, and the keys were perfectly in-tact. Well.. You think. You didn't actually give it a look once you left the White Space. Perhaps this did have a meaning.

"Onjo!" Nene calls out loudly, making you jolt and turn around fast. You cannot see past the trees, but with her volume, she was still far away. "We got the flowers, ready to head out?" She continues, which made you quickly move forwards and push against the trees. Emerging with a heavy breath, the two look at you in relief. "There you are! Whatcha' hiding in the trees for?" Nene giggles, strolling forwards. She shoves the bundled flowers to your face, showing them off giddily. "Pretty neat, huh?"

Each flower had a different color, not a single repeated. It was a colorful mess. "I said we should have a pattern, but a certain someone said otherwise." She gives Darnell a glare, huffing at him. "Hey, that's boring, kay? Plus it looks cool, don't it?" 

You raise a hand to lightly graze the petals, their cool and lightly wet petals brushing against your skin. It was soothing.

"..It's. Interesting." You say, earning another huff from Nene and a laugh from Darnell. "Better then bad, see! It's great. I don't have a vace, but maybe we can ask someone at the School if they have a spare." It was your best shot. Any shops were a fair amount away. Not a lot lived in the Vast Forest, it wasn't barren, but also wasn't completely overfilling with different faces. "Sound's like a plan." Nene settles it, holding the flowers to her chest with a happy hum. "I'll be holding these. You two boys are too reckless! Now.. Lead the way!"

You don't argue, and nod simply. She had somewhat of a point. The flowers were bound to be mush by the end of the walk if either you or Darnell held them. 

Dragging you and your two friends from the field, you take in the familiar surroundings gratefully, pondering quietly as you looked about each path you could choose. It was like a maze almost, and if it weren't for the small directional sign, you would be utterly clueless to where you were going. 

With that in mind, you hastily follow the directions. Turning a left, then a right.. Then another left. And then you lost track. All that mattered was that you were on the right one, which proved true as the sight of the School came into view. You could see some people already there. Though, they were too far, so you couldn't make out exactly who they were. "Almost there, Onjo! I'm starving. Girlfriend made us sandwiches, I'm gonna eat like.. Five of them if this keeps up." Darnell shoots the girl a comment, to which she retorts back angrily. You are not paying attention to them though, instead watching as the School got closer and closer. Once it was in a reasonable distance, you could note that there were 5 people there.

Near a tree sat Boyfriend and Girlfriend. The two were chatting, about what was open in the air. The remaining three were Skid and Pump alongside Me. Not _you,_ but the kid's name was actually Me. Thankfully his father was no where to be seen, so intimidation was surely not an issue for today.

"Over here!" Girlfriend called out, her voice warm and slick. It was much more calming and gentle then Nene's, as she lacked the maturity that Girlfriend's tone held. But that didn't mean she wasn't just as immature as the rest of them. By looks, she stood out for hanging out with such trouble-makers as you guys. Nene dashed to the two eagerly, Darnell following suit. You kept at your own pace, watching as the two sat themselves down and engaged instantly in conversation. It seemed you were unable to take your time, as Boyfriend looked up eagerly and hopped to his feet. The blue-haired boy walked in your direction to meet you half-way, grinning widely. "Long time no see!" The boy exclaimed, smirking as he greeted you. "I see nothing has changed. Good, I like you as is! Don't be growing any extra limbs are somethin' funky." Your typical stoic stature cracked, a small smile taking toll on your face.

"You're an idiot." You murmur, to which Boyfriend merely shrugs at. "Kinda! But I think I'm a well-functioning one in the least. And if not, then Girlfriend can keep me alive, anyways!"

She catches ear of her name, looking up and gazing at you and Boyfriend. "Onjo. Hey!" She calls out, motioning you to sit with them. Boyfriend tugs at your hand and takes you with him, forcing you to sit between him and Girlfriend. "How have things been? I surely hope good." Girlfriend started, clasping her hands together lightly. Her hair was a bright pink, contrasting heavily from Boyfriend's nearly white-cyan hair. Darnell and Nene shared the same purpleish-blueish toned shade, and you.. Well. Your hair was just plain old white. In fact, you were only monotone compared to your friends. 

But it proved to not be an issue. They never brought it up, and neither have you. So no point in overthinking it.

"Boyfriend and I were perhaps wondering if you guys would like to visit C̶̻͖̱̯͎̣͙̞̫̃̌͑̽͋̽a̵̢̡͙͚̙͎͎̜͚̲̠̻̯̭̰͈͂̊̽̈́͌̆͌͗͘͜͠ ̸̮̼̺͓͗͑͌̉͠ ̴̡̛͇̪̬̝̖̔̉́͊͑͌̐͐̇͛̃̆͜͜͝͠ͅd̸̨̛̹̤͍̪͍̩̹̬̬̾̑̅̆̉̂̾̌ŗ̸̢̨͈̙͚͕̙͖̲̠̤͍̻͓̓̄͗̎͌̀͒̆̈́͛̚͘͝͝a̷̞̣̼͎̞͛ ̶̢̡̡̬̫̙̭̥̳̜͎̖̯͉͐̋͊̉̊͌͊͌̓͗̈́̔̉̂͘̕͜͝ͅͅ after we finished eating." She smiled at you warmly, turning her gaze back to Darnell and Nene. The two said something in response, but to you it was utterly silent.

That name.. 

"Well DUH! I'd love to tag along." Nene replied. "I'm sure its a yes from Darnell and Pico, too. We haven't chilled with Ç̷̩̘͎͖̫͉̰̜̣̟̼͚̽̍̐̐̃̓̉̔͂̋͒̈́͐͗̑̒̕͜ ̶̛̼̍̈́͊̇̾̓̓̃̏̓̈́͌͘͘̚s̸̢̛̗͚͚̹̤̹͇̞̦͎̲̱̑̆̿͊̑̋̚å̵̧̨̼̱̦̎̐̂̏̏̑̅̽̀̕̚̚͜͝͝͠n̸̢̼̩͇̮̗̹̫̯͗̈̊̆̌͠ͅd̷̘̉͊̔̔̃̃̐̃̄̉̍̂̿̆̎r̸̢̛̯̝̱͚̭͓̞̱̜̭̜̗̬̘̖͌͌̇̇͆̄͐̿͆͘̕̚͠ả̴̢̧̡̢̛̺̩̦̥̫̗͓̬͔̼̖̣͎̒͘ in a while. In fact, the last time we saw her she.. She was kinda off." She frowns at this, looking into her lap and fumbling with the blanket you all sat on.

"Like she was upset about something. Mad, I think."

Girlfriend rubs her chin in thought, furrowing her brows. "..I can't say I recall my last interaction with her last. In that case, maybe it would be a good thing to visit her." 

"Who are we visiting?" You ask quietly, earning a confused look from Nene and Darnell. 

Boyfriend was the one to answer, leaning forwards and staring at you with a grin. "Weren't you listening? You gotta' pay attention more!" 

"Boyfriend, hush." Girlfriend nudges him lightly, to which he nudges her back. "I'm just being honest. Onjo is always in his own lil' world. I'd like to see what its like there!"

You were never thinking of anything in specific, actually. You really just went completely blank at these times, staring blankly at something or nothing until you were brought back to reality. "You would be bored." You retort, "Not enough to do for a baby like you." Boyfriend gasps dramatically, clutching his chest tightly. "Now you've done it! See, Girlfriend! Hey, lemme' go." She held a firm grip on his hand, not breaking eye-contact with you. It would be reassuring if it weren't so creepy at the moment. 

"We were talking about visiting C̷̶̷̡̡̪̯͚̠̪̩͓̠̽͐ͤ̒̓͆̋̚͘͠͞a̵̢̅̎͂ͯ͌͌͒̋͝҉̴͙̗̩̮̹̬͇͈͟͞ş̾̇̈̈̋ͭ̓͋҉̷̢̡̛̞͔̖͎̯͓̮̯͞͠sͦ̿ͮ͂ͧ̒̀ͯ͏̧̡͜͡҉̴͉͓̖̜̺̳͇ͅå̷̊͒ͨ̽͗̑̓͟͠҉̧͜͡͏̰̝̺̝͉̘̮̙n̴̉͑͐́ͪͤ̆̊͏̡̟̲̠̟̤͙̜̗̕͟͡͠ḑ̸̧̛̖̟̹͎̮̹̖͈̂͋ͮ̀ͧ̇ͥ̅͟͝͞r̸̶̷̫͇̤̬͙̥͉̝ͮ̔ͦͧ̈́ͬ̈̚͢͞͡ạ̸̴̶̧̦̭̮̙̺̘͇̑͑ͮ̈́̐̓̂͆͜͞͞͡ ̸̵̷̨̧̡̲͍̝͇͔͕̤͎ͮͧ̎̌ͤ̿ͩ̏͘͘"

Her voice sounded like static.

"I know you and her are not the most situated, but I think it would be nice to perhaps change that? Make you both more familiar."

Nene nods in agreement. "Yeah! Ċ̴̶̷̨̫͍̪̤̳͖̯͔͘͜͟a̴̢̡̢̨̩̫̘̟͖̭̐̕͟͜ͅs̵̶̡̿͊͟͞͏҉̵̤͈̬̘̹̞s̴̸̢͕̳͖̠̰ͩ̑͆̕͢͞͞a̸̴̢ͦ̏͋͛̕͘҉͍̞͙̙̝͞n̡̓̊͒ͫ̆͟͝͞҉̡̬̠̯̣͡ḑ̢̡͓̟̟̎ͭ̍̈́ͤ̕͢͠͠͞r̴̴̶̨̨̨̪̗ͦ͗ͩͨ̓͌̕a̸̓̈ͩ̃̆̋̚̕҉̡̨͔͡͞ ̶̧̧̡̧̱̊ͥ̐̆̾ͨ̑ͣ̕͞ is a real hoot to hang with."

That name. What is up with that name.

They seem to notice your silence, as they had went silent as well. "..Onjo?" Darnell says quietly, looking at you with concern. "You good, bro? You don't gotta if you don't wanna. We know how new people can be kinda weird feeling for you."

That name..

That dang name..

Who owned that name.

"Yeah, we can always go another time."

C͊͏̷̸̸̨̼̹͈̟͙̥̗̬͟͟͝ā̶̷̧͜͠҉̧̦̣̲̞͎̭͜ͅş̡̫̹͉͈̻̘̓͛͜͢͟͞͡s̴̢̿ͥ̏̕͘͠͏͙̰̰͖̯̕a̴̷̢̡̢͍̠̬͓̝͊̀̈́̓͘͢͝ņ̴̴̛͕̙̯̣̅́̅̓̉̕͘͠d̸̸̲̻͍̏ͪͯ̂͐̕̕͜͝͞͠r̸̸̶̷̡͒͊͂ͫ̅̚҉̵̙̭͡a̷̡͌̅͐ͦ̆̍̒̕͟͟͟͏̵̫.

C͊͏̷̸̸̨̼̹͈̟͙̥̗̬͟͟͝ā̶̷̧͜͠҉̧̦̣̲̞͎̭͜ͅş̡̫̹͉͈̻̘̓͛͜͢͟͞͡s̴̢̿ͥ̏̕͘͠͏͙̰̰͖̯̕a̴̷̢̡̢͍̠̬͓̝͊̀̈́̓͘͢͝ņ̴̴̛͕̙̯̣̅́̅̓̉̕͘͠d̸̸̲̻͍̏ͪͯ̂͐̕̕͜͝͞͠r̸̸̶̷̡͒͊͂ͫ̅̚҉̵̙̭͡a̷̡͌̅͐ͦ̆̍̒̕͟͟͟͏̵̫

C͊͏̷̸̸̨̼̹͈̟͙̥̗̬͟͟͝ā̶̷̧͜͠҉̧̦̣̲̞͎̭͜ͅş̡̫̹͉͈̻̘̓͛͜͢͟͞͡s̴̢̿ͥ̏̕͘͠͏͙̰̰͖̯̕a̴̷̢̡̢͍̠̬͓̝͊̀̈́̓͘͢͝ņ̴̴̛͕̙̯̣̅́̅̓̉̕͘͠d̸̸̲̻͍̏ͪͯ̂͐̕̕͜͝͞͠r̸̸̶̷̡͒͊͂ͫ̅̚҉̵̙̭͡a̷̡͌̅͐ͦ̆̍̒̕͟͟͟͏̵̫

Right. Cassandra.

At this realization, you feel the world falling apart around you. Your friends merely watch in silence, still as ever and not so much as blinking. "I don't want to see her." You manage out hoarsely, watching as your friend's expressions felt from stoic to looks of pure dread.

The hazy ambience that the School gave off was louder then before, it sounded like screaming and loud machinery. It made your head hurt.

"I don't want to see her." You repeat, hands raising to your head. "Why the fuck is it so loud?" You look around for the source, and are greeted with Something. It stares down at you with its familiar white, bulging eyes. 

"You do not have a choice, Pico."

.

.

.

An alarm is blaring throughout a somewhat empty room. It is still dead in the night, yet the damned thing continues to scream its lungs out. The boy curled tightly in his bed shifts in annoyance, before opening his eyes. He blinks up at the ceiling in exhausting, light green eyes staring at the popcorned ceiling before eventually pulling away and looking at the blaring alarm. 

"..It's 5 am." He mutters lowly, exhaling heavily and forcing himself up. Luckily it was only a reach away, to which he stretches to slam the thing with his fists as hard as he can. He doesn't stop until it stops making noises, and decides to go the extra mile and continue until the light it gave off stuttered off.

"Pico," he starts. "You gotta' stop leaving that on." Talking to himself hazily, he stays seated up and looks down into his lap. "No wonder I can't stay asleep. Why do I even have it on." He thinks for a reason, but comes out blank. There was no reason. In fact, the loudness startled the hell out of him. Pico was afraid of loud and sudden noises. So given an alarm of all things, it was the complete opposite of what he needed in his life. Perhaps he'd trash the thing. Though, on second thought.. Offering the ruined thing a small glance, Pico took in the sight of the bits that were now askew and missing. Some wires popping out places that they most likely shouldn't be at. 

Throwing it away seemed like the best option.

He stands up to do just that, unplugging it violently and gathering the mess he'd created. He looked to his trash-can in his room, noting in annoyance that it was full to the rim. "No room. no room.. Lets.." He murmurs to himself, looking around before giving in and nudging his door open. Pico made sure to wait a moment, listening in case anyone so happened to make a noise. He waited, despite being home alone, and continued his walk once the coast was clear. Pico's mom was at work 24/7 it seemed, barely home during the day or even night. It was something he was familiar with, and had grown accustomed too.

Having her suddenly wandering about would throw him off completely.

Continuing his short walk, he makes way to the kitchen and eases the trash-can open, dropping the mess in before moving aside. No worry for that anymore, he thinks proudly. Maybe he could actually stay asleep for once, now. He finds himself eyeing the time on the microwave, the time repeating over and over in his head. 5:30 AM. 5:30 AM. 5:31 AM. What was he supposed to do now? Pico found himself not asleep when he should be, haunted by nightmares or just the mere feeling of his body refusing to give in. So given the chance to actually rest, he took it in happily. As of lately, though, he swore it was all he was doing. 

He much preferred the alter, anyways.

The sensation of hunger took him off guard, causing him to flinch lightly and look down blankly. "..I'm hungry." He grumbles. Slowly looking back to the fridge, he fumbles with the handle before eventually opening it up. He stares at the contents within, which was almost nothing at all. Save a few left-overs, alongside some soda. He opts for the left-overs, pulling it out and observing what was there to eat. It was some steak. It didn't look too old, so he placed it on a plate and hurriedly put it inside the microwave.

Having no clue what time to use, he jumbled in something random, taking a step back and watching in silence.

And now, we wait.


	4. Meat.

Pico would need to remind himself next time the microwave was broken. Because after eating the supposed 'warmed up steak', he felt the familiar sickness and cramping pain his stomach take over. He tried to ignore it at first, but found it was too late as he darted for the nearby bathroom. He emptied his stomach messily, panting as he tried to come over the sickness. He stays like this, leaning against the toilet hazily. He barely realized he forgot to flick the light on, which wasn't an issue at first.

Wiping his mouth and standing up, he flushes the toilet and stands over the sink. He takes a moment to catch his breath. Staring down at the sinks' handles, he turns it on slowly and lathers his hands in soap. Washing his hands clean in hopes to forget the one on one moment he held with the toilet a moment ago, he looks up at the mirror and.. Stares. At himself, and that's about it. He observes his skin, grimacing at how pale he was. He had heavy bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and light scarring along his face and shoulders. His curly red hair was askew as well, riddled with the obvious fact he had been asleep. The sight was more bothersome then he wanted to admit, to which he slowly looked back down into the sink bowl. He let his hands run under the freezing water, staring blankly as the filth he felt before slid down the drain. The urge to look up hit him, and he did as told, staring back at himself. The sensation of someone behind him was heavy, and he could even swear he saw it. It being someone. That someone being unknown. 

But as soon as he blinked, it was gone, and the feeling was no where to be found.

He ditches the bathroom after the freaky feeling, wiping his hands on his pants and looking around at the dark house. It was late, and there wasn't much to do. He had the house to himself, sure, but it didn't mean there was anything to actually do. 

Shifting in his spot, he looks down and soon decides to head back to his room. He is barely a step in and the tugging sensation stops him, his legs turning around and walking slowly to the living room. He doesn't know why, but he is. And it was on time that a gentle knock hit the door. He stares at the door blankly, almost as if it weren't even there.

"Pico?"

A voice called out, the knocking ceasing before continuing.

"It's Nene. Can you let me in? I forgot to get something from your place when I slept over last!"

Pico just stared. He watched the dull door blankly, not flinching or budging at the voice and rapid knocking. 'Nene' doesn't say anything else after that, and opts to continue knocking. Given what little control he had over himself, he inches to the door and reaches to grab at the knob. He doesn't turn it, instead letting the cool metal press against him. Then finally, he uses his other hand to unlock said door and slowly inch it open.

It isn't enough to be wide open, but enough for him to peek out. Green eyes stare outside, scanning the dark and empty doorway. He keeps this up, pacing to the side more to check farther to the left.. Then to the right.

"Pico."

The unholy sight of.. Someone takes up his vision. They're blood red, eyes gaping pits of darkness with a lack of mouth. Pico shuts the door almost instantly, standing in front of it as he processed everything. He spaced out for about a minute, hands slowly raising to lock the door once more, tugging away to his sides as he turned around and made way back to his room. He keeps his eyes on the ground, trying to observe the carpet from the darkness of the room. Forcing himself to look back up, he stares at his bed, then looks to his desk.. A lot of the items were askew, along with a somewhat old desktop in place. He only went on it to screw around with people or play flash games. But right now? He found himself wanting to sleep more then anything.

He doesn't give in just yet, stepping closer to said desk and rummaging around. Frowning, he turns around and quickly exits his room. He goes to the kitchen and opens the drawer roughly, tugging out a large meat knife. He stares at it blankly, before nodding to himself and treading back to his room. He keeps it in hand, gripping it tighter as he got further to his bed. Plopping back down, he lays his head against the uncomfortable pillow and stares up. He finds himself making contact with the ceiling again, eyes trying to make patterns from the popcorn ceiling. A voice in the back of his head reminds him to sleep, and he obliges. Knife close, he shuts his eyes and waits patiently. Sleep didn't come easy, but when his body was feeling nice, he would be out in a matter of moments.

And it supposedly seem to be that kind of day, as well. 

* * *

The blinding white space burns your eyes. You are laying on your back, the only sound filling your ears being the low purr from the stray cat alongside you. Your uzi remains tight in hand, and you hesitantly sit up. Your laptop is missing. Looking over to what remained of your items, which was only a tissue box and your sketch book, your white eyes blankly look forwards to the same door that taunts you every time you wake up in this scape.

"Waiting for something to happen?"

The white stray coos out, looking at you with blank eyes. You stare back, slowly standing up and moving to the door in a machinelike fashion. On instinct's you grab the knob, twisting and tugging it open and letting the brightness of the Neighbor's Room fill your eyes.

"Welcome back, Onjo!" Nene exclaims loudly, grinning at you with starry eyes. You stare back, and walk in silently.

You repeat the same thing you have been doing for as long as you can remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shorter wah. next wont be as short!


End file.
